Harmless Ways
by sneaky snitch
Summary: A love triangle between Hermione, Lupin and Ron. This is my first fic, so please r/r!! :-)
1. The Beginning

*~*~*~Harmless Ways~*~*~*  
By sneaky snitch  
Chapter 1  
  
"See you next summer", said Harry to his purple faced Uncle Vernon. As Mr. Dursley made his way out of the station muttering rude comments under his breath to the people that were dressed in cloaks of different colors, Harry immediately spotted his best friend Ronald Weasley. He was hard to miss considering he and all of his siblings had bright red hair.   
  
"Hey! ", shouted Ron as he waved at Harry. Harry made his way over to the Weasleys. Ginny's face lit up when she saw Harry. The two had been dating ever since the end of his third year. Ginny immediately gave Harry a tight hug quickly followed by Fred and George Weasley.   
  
"Harry darling! Lovely to see you", said Fred Weasley in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Missed you so much!" said George.  
  
Ginny blushed at these remarks. As the group stood talking, Ron caught sight of a beautiful girl he had never seen before. He nudged Harry in the ribs who turned his head.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" Shouted Harry.  
  
*Hermione* thought Ron. *It can't be*. This girl's hair was not bushy and out of control, but styled and shiny with a slight curl at the end, her lips were tinged pink as were her cheeks, and her eyelids were dusted with silvery gray, framed by long black lashes.   
  
"Harry!" said Hermione. She flung herself in his arms. As she did the same to Ron, he turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"H-Hey Hermioine, your hair!" Ron said in amazement  
  
As Hermione explained to them all that her parents had finally let her permanently "fix" her hair with a spell, Mrs. Weasley cut in to tell them that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in 6 minutes. At this remark, they each grabbed a partner and made their way nonchalantly through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.   
  
"She looks so different," hissed Ron in Harry's ear.  
  
"A little I suppose," said Harry.  
  
Ron chose an empty compartment where three of them eagerly sat down, tired from hauling their trunks about. Hermione however twirled in a little circle. "So, what do you think of my hair?" she said in a giggling voice. Ron said it looked great about five times before the plump witch with the snack cart finally rolled by. Harry bought a variety of treats including Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a glass of ice-cold pumpkin juice for everyone.  
  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all shared a horseless carriage ride to the front door of the castle. As they entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table, Hermione became aware of the stares she was acquiring. Even Draco Malfoy looked up from his conversation to catch a glimpse of her.   
  
"Well, if the mudblood doesn't look half decent." Said Malfoy.  
  
"Too bad you don't Draco." Retorted Ron.  
  
When all the students had taken their seats, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its usual stool and the first years were sorted into houses.  
  
Silence spread throughout the hall as Professor Dumbledore rose in his seat. "I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin. Considering that he helped in the vanquishing of Lord Voldemort, I see no reason why he can't take back his spot as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." (Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin had cornered Lord Voldemort during the summer in an abandoned muggle warehouse. Sirius killed him on the spot with the same curse that had killed Harry's parents and so many innocent others.) With that Dumbledore waved his wand in the air and loads of delicious food appeared on the golden plates.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Professor Lupin sat silently at the head table. His nerves were starting to get the better of him. He scanned the crowd of students, his eyes coming in contact with one in particular. He asked himself who this young woman was. She was seated next to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Lupin thought to himself, *It can't be Hermione Granger! * Alas, it was. Her light brown eyes were hidden partially by her dazzling sleek brown hair that was cascading down her back and shoulders. Her small pink lips formed a smile as she gazed up at him. Lupin turned away, feeling his face redden.  
  
Harry was extremely excited. Lupin had been his favorite teacher at Hogwarts by far, and had been very dismayed when two years earlier he had quit.  
  
Throughout dinner, Hermione stole glances of Lupin. He looked so much more alive than he had two years ago. He still had a saddened look about him but his robes were no longer tattered and worn, and he had a healthy looking glow to his complexion. His light brown hair was cut short and in a styled array. Twice Hermione caught Lupin's eye. She felt a funny tingling sensation in her stomach as he looked at her. He appeared so strong and brave.   
  
As Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny rose from the Gryffindor table, Hermione couldn't help but notice Lupin staring at her. She hurriedly followed her friends out of the hall, and as she reached the hallway, she looked back in time to see Lupin snap his head in the opposite direction of her. Hermione smiled to herself as she climbed the stairways that lead to Gryffindor tower.   



	2. Torn

*~*~*~Harmless Ways~*~*~*  
By sneaky snitch  
Chapter 2  
  
Well rested, Hermione made her way down to breakfast the next morning with Ginny. As she reached the Great Hall, she was disappointed to see that Lupin was not there. "What am I thinking? He's my teacher! I am only 16!" These thoughts quickly evaporated as Hermione sat down and Professor Lupin entered the hall.  
  
"Good morning Remus", said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin made his way to his seat, bidding good morning to the all of the occupants at the Head Table. As he sat down he caught sight of Hermione. She was laughing uncontrollably about something Ron had just said. He watched as she threw her head back, her hair sweeping out of her face. As Lupin wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair, Hermione looked up at him. He nodded and she continued to smile.  
  
"What class do you guys have first?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Harry.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione excitedly. I haven't even looked at my schedule.  
  
"That's a first," said Ron. As Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, Ron slipped his arm through hers. "May I escort you to your dungeon madam?"  
  
Hermione looked startled, then, "Of course you may Ronald, but first I must stop at the tower to retrieve my books."  
  
Ron led Hermione out of the hall followed by Harry. Ginny, having potions first, had decided to walk down with the rest of the fourth years to Snape's classroom. Lupin gazed after Hermione wondering if she and Ron were "together". "Good lord, I could be her father!" he thought. He left the Great Hall shortly after that. He was excited for his first lesson. Outside on the grounds, he had set up a sort of obstacle course similar to their exam they had had in their third year. He wanted to see what they remembered of his teachings.   
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Lupin's classroom and immediately went to his desk.  
  
"Professor Lupin!!" they all said at once  
  
"Oh, how good it is to see you all! My how you've all grown," he said glancing at Hermione. Their eyes locked for a quick second and she turned a tad pink. Ron and Harry were oblivious to this correspondence. "Well, take your seats. We must get started."  
  
They all took seats in the front row. As the rest of the class shuffled in, Lupin made his way to the head of the classroom. He passed Hermoine's desk, his arm brushing past hers. She felt a pleasant tingle in her stomach again. She watched him proceed to the head of the class. "Oh my gosh!" she thought, "I just looked at his butt, what am I doing?"  
  
"Today, we are going to venture outdoors. I have set up an obstacle course similar to the one you had to get through in your third year exam. It is a might more complicated, but I am not grading you, just testing."  
  
The class hurried outside with Lupin in the lead. Each student made his or her way through the course almost perfectly. However, when Hermione reached the boggart she couldn't defeat it. She again ran away screaming about how Professor McGonagall told her she had failed all of her exams. Ron and Harry calmed her down as Lupin rushed over.  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Lupin asked  
  
"It's just that I can never make it past the boggart."  
  
"Hey Professor you can help Hermione with boggarts just like you helped me with the demeantors" said Harry.  
  
"I suppose I could squeeze in a few private lessons", said Lupin hopefully  
  
"Okay." said Hermione   
  
"How bout tonight at 9?" As Hermione agreed, Lupin became very excited. "I've got to control myself", he thought  
  
Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Professor Lupin all through Herbology. She told herself to stop many times, but these words never made the way to her brain.   
  
"Hermione, earth to Hermione, its lunch time." said Ron  
  
"Hey Hermione, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Ron "Yaw know, like a date?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione!" said Harry excitedly "You can double date with Ginny and I"  
  
"Uh, s-sure" stammered Hermione  
  
"Great!" Ron took her hand and led her to lunch.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Lupin felt as if he had been shot when he saw Ron and Hermione walk hand in hand to Gryffindor table. Though he felt a bit better when he saw Hermione's face. She looked a little ill. She wasn't smiling, and she looked quite tense. She immediately dropped Ron's hand when she reached the table.   
  
All through lunch Lupin's eyes were glued to Hermione. He knew every inch of her body. He loved the way she walked and talked and laughed. "I can't be falling in love with her, absolutely not" he thought. "As long as I just think it, its harmless". But as Hermoine's eyes found Lupin's he knew. It wasn't just him who felt this way. She looked at him so adoringly.  
  
Hermione melted into her chair as she gazed at Lupin.   
  
"What's up with her?" said Harry  
  
  
"With who?" said Hermione  
  
"You" Harry said. "You've been acting like the Chinese guy from the Karate Kid all morning." "It's a muggle movie", he explained quickly to Ron and Ginny who looked very confused.   
  
"I have a lot on my mind I guess", and with that Hermione got up from the table and left. She looked at Lupin once more as she walked out and mouthed "tonight at nine" to him. He smiled and nodded.  
"I don't think she feels the same way about me as I do her", said Ron.   
  
"Just give her time", said Harry "She's obviously thinking about someone"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione rushed up to her dormitory after her classes. She was so excited to see Lupin that she had forgotten about dinner until Ginny reminded her.   
  
She and Ginny entered the Great Hall and Hermione saw that Lupin was already there. She gladly took the seat Ron offered her facing the Head Table. Hermione and Lupin's eyes locked together the moment they met. He smiled at her and she at him. He left halfway through dinner and nodded at her as she left.   
  
It was 8:50 as Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk on the grounds?" asked Ron hopefully  
  
"Uh, I can't, I have a lesson with Professor Lupin, remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron traced the tiles on the floor with his foot. "Would you like me to walk you--"  
  
"No, that's okay" Hermione cut in. "I'll see you later in the common room" she shouted over her shoulder as she hurried away.   
  
Reaching Professor Lupin's door out of breath, Hermione straightened her robes and hair and knocked twice on his door. 


	3. Party Time

*~*~*~Harmless Ways~*~*~*  
By sneaky snitch  
Chapter 3  
  
"Control yourself", muttered Lupin to himself. He opened the door cautiously and found Hermione on the other side. "Come in Hermione" he said in his most teacher-like voice.  
  
She entered the fire lit classroom brushing past Lupin. Looking up at him Hermione said "I would like to thank you ever so much for doing this for me Professor".  
  
"My pleasure Hermione", whispered Lupin. "Well, shall we get started?" I still have the boggart in the tree trunk on the grounds.   
  
As Lupin and Hermione made their way out of the castle, they talked about all sorts of things. When they reached the tree, Lupin instructed her on what she should do.  
  
Think of something that would make the situation amusing, picture it in your mind then say, "Riddikulus!"  
  
Hermione entered the tree trunk and immediately saw Professor McGonagall holding up a series of failed exams with *Hermione Granger* written on them. "Riddikulus", muttered Hermione, and the exams now belonged to *Draco Malfoy*. Hermione giggled and Lupin entered the tree and vanquished the boggart.   
  
"Congratulations" he said, "I think you've overcome your dilemma"  
  
"Yeah!" said Hermione. The next thing she knew, Hermione had kissed Lupin on the cheek and was now running towards the castle shouting "thank you" over her shoulder.   
  
Lupin, smiling like a big dork, slowly made his way inside.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey, look who's back!" shouted Ron over the commotion in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George Weasley had obviously used one of their secret passages out of the school because many people were sipping butter beer and eating a variety of treats only found at Honeydukes.   
  
"How'd it go?" said Harry.  
  
"Uh, just fine", said Hermione in a hurry. She hurried towards her dormitory when someone grabbed her shoulder.   
  
"What is it Ron" said Hermione.   
  
"Come party with me", pleaded Ron.  
  
Hermione looked into his persuasive eyes and saw something she had never seen before. "I would love to" she said lightly.   
  
"Great" said Ron sounding relieved.  
  
It was as if someone had put a spell on Hermione. Ron looked so handsome. She couldn't take her eyes off him.   
  
Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown conjured a muggle radio that began playing the tunes of famous witches and warlocks. An upbeat melody began playing and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand leading her in a sort of jig. She was having the time of her life, and with Ron! She didn't know what she hadn't seen in him all these years. His coppery hair fell lazily onto his forehead and his eyes twinkled with joy.   
  
A slower song now came onto the radio. Ron went to sit down but Hermione pulled him back. She gently laid her arms around his neck. He followed by putting his hands on the small of her back. The two began swaying gently to the rhythm of the song. Gradually as the song played on, Ron pulled Hermione closer to him with his hands and she too tightened her hold on him. They were looking into each other's eyes when Ron moved even closer and made his lips meet with Hermione's. Ron's lips were warm against hers and she returned his kiss with feeling.   
  
The song ended and Ron and Hermione got hold of some butterbeer and sat down.  
  
"OOOW!" shouted Fred and George. "We thought we were going to have to put a fire out!"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione blushed deeply.   
  
When the Gryffindors started heading to bed, Ron walked Hermione to her door.   
  
"I had a really nice time", said Hermione.   
  
"Me too, and thanks."  
  
Hermione leaned in and gave Ron a small kiss, whispered good night and made her way slowly to her bed.   
  
As she was falling asleep Hermione realized she hadn't thought about Lupin once. She no longer got a funny feeling when she thought about him either, but she did with Ron.   
  
"I shouldn't have kissed him, he's my teacher", thought Hermione. "Oh well, it was harmless."  
  
But somewhere in the castle Lupin was thinking just the opposite as he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
